epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/A ranking of the DanganRonpa V3 students that was long enough to make a blog post out off and thus made one for.
remember when I posted a comment about this topic some minutes earlier? It was so long that It could be a blog and that's why this exists. It also makes it easier to find this thing that took hours to write. ranking the students of DanganRonpa V3, needless to say it was a pretty darn hard thing to do, since there's isn't really one out of them that I dislike and find them all enjoyable(unlike the dull comedic tryhards that are the monokubs). After a long time I've got my list finalized Though before I begin, there will be major spoilers as I talk about it, so there's your warning. Now let's start this list: 16. Rantaro - Let's start this list with mysterious guy of the group. I found it really hard what to feel about him from a very long time, since there was so little I knew about the guy. the mystery around him certainly intrigued me, but when he's the first one to die and the chapter ends the mystery behind him gets pushed for a long time with some slight talks here and then I kinda forgot about him. Than the payoff came and you find out he's the ultimate survivor(sure lived up to his talent...), it's a good payoff, but just makes me feel he was more of a plotpoint than a character. I do feel bad that he finds trouble thrusting others, but Maki Roll did it better. 15. Angie - can somebody say to her she's in a killing game for she's way to positive and cheery about the situation she is in. She's an odd one for sure. Atua must be a very damn respected god if she just follows whatever he/she/whatever you want Atua to be says without even giving a shit what the others thing. And Atua must be a damn respected god if Angie's hugs makes people want to follow her cult and take her side. Her actions get way to frustrating for me at times though and kinda glad she died. I can't imagine how much longer I could take her actions if she did. 14. Korekiyo - Speaking of weird characters, they sure went into a different direction with him than I expected... Definitly the most WTF character of them all. DanganRonpa truly needed a creepy serial killer killing women to give his incest lover some friends(100 to be precise) with a split personality of his loving sister(make sure this all comes out of left field just before his execution). Let's have him be a crazy culture geek as well who finds way to much pleasure in humanity. He's certainly memorable to say the least and keeps me awake at night on how they even came up with the idea, but I'm not all to sad that he's dead. I like his creepiness and anthropology side, but he's just a bit to out of place from everything else that is going on. His actor does do a great performance though. 13. Tenko - I don't really have a lot to say about her. She got some goofy faces, but the degenarate male tshtick got a bit annoying and made it a bit hard to really like her. I really like her friendship with Himiko and I started to really like her more in chapter 3 with the scene inside her dojo and being worried of Angie's cult... and then she died. Atleast she left some great inspiring last words. 12. Keebo - Don't really have a lot to say about him either. For being a robot there isn't really anything to special for quite a long time. The robophobic Shtick didn't really do much for me and his personality is nice, but nothing al too special either for most of it. If it weren't for the story behind his inner voice and going on attack at the school kicking some borekubs ass around he'd be lower on the list. 11. Shuichi - barely missing the top 10 is the protagonist himself. He's a good character who gets a great amount of development, but he's a prime victim of the main-character curse. That being him not being the most interesting and the most simple of the bunch and being around a more fun cast of characters. He's the most serious out of the bunch which is fine and all, but I'd lie if I said it didn't bore me a bit at time. I still really like him as a character and his interactions with Kaito, Maki Roll & Kaede are great and I do feel bad for him though. 10. Kirumi - cracking the top 10 we'll start with the ultimate maid and getting into the ones I love. Starting with the Ultimate maid, she wasn't the most interesting character at first, but the backstory behind her and reasons for her actions made me really like her and feel sorry for. Seeing a calm well-mannered person who gladly is willing to serve the others and do their chores losing her mind and gladly leaves the rest in the dust to get out of there to serve her nation, desperate enough to go through all the pain in her execution just to fall to her death is hard to sit through. 9. kokichi - The Most unpredictable character of the bunch and that's certainly is no lie. It's very hard to believe anything he does or says and it makes for a great and interesting character. It's hard to say if he's telling the truth or a lie and it makes for a great unpredictable plot that leaves you wondering where they are going with this. His actions are never boring and while he definitly brings suffering to the rest of the cast in the end he's just like the rest wanting to end the killing game just in his own chaotic way of lies and it makes the things he did before so much better. Even if it means his life he'll try and end the killing game. 8. ryoma - What's Ryoma's least favorite number: 42. anyways, it was very hard who to choose from between 9 and 8 for this spot considering both made sacrifices, but Ryoma's more tragic direction gets him the spot. Ryoma has nothing to live for and is in desperate need of it. The man known as Ryoma doesn't exist and finding out he got nothing to live and letting him get killed to bring some small meaning to him is a very tragic and deep character written great. 7. Himiko - cutest character in the whole game who needs to be protected at all cost. I'll admit that at first I didn't care to much about her, but from chapter 3's trial and onwards she becomes absolutely great. No longer to lazy and findingeverything a pain which held her back as a character, after letting her tears fall which was a really sad scene she shows more emotion and seeing her try her best as possible is just amazing to sit through. One of the best chances of character for sure. Truly magical 6. Tsumugi - The character who originally was at the very bottom on the list until that last chapter happened and almost got her into the top 5. Tsumugi is such a great twist of a villain. A person of the real world knowing all of this is just fiction writing the story of the rest of the cast living among them. Just wanting to continue the killing game and program even if it means bringing torture to those living in that fictional world. They're just fictional characters anyway so why care what happens to them. I also just love how they made use of her ultimate talent in the form of great fan-service with the cast of the previous games. she's just loves what she's doing and everything about her after knowing she's the mastermind is great. It makes everything she did before it better as well, with some good foreshadowing lines in her personality(liking others wearing her cosplay, wondering what life would be in a fictional world) and acting all simple and unsuspicious as possible. unpopular opinion, but I like her more as a villain than Junko. 5. Kaede - Let me immediatly say that her being the "killer" of chapter 1 was one of the biggest surprises and one of the saddest moments in the game. For being the first main-character of the game, she shines a lot of positivity out and brings great motivation towards the rest of the cast that I can't help, but smile at her. seeing her actions and thoughts in chapter 1 after knowing she's the "killer" makes her even better of a character and is such a great way to start of the story of the game. She'll truly be missed. 4. Kaito momota, luminary of the stars - It's the Larry Butz look-a-like, but unlike him he's a great friend who like Kaede shines with great positivity and motivation to the others of the cast. He really helps make both Shuichi and Maki Roll better characters. With a great sense of justice and making Kaede's dream life on he puts a smile on my face. He may find it hard to accept the truth at times, but who wouldn't. Also his death is a great last fuck you to Monokuma and a good send off for his character. Shame he's fucking lazy when it comes to exercizing. 3. Maki Roll - A character that also was hard to care for at first, she definitly got the best change of character out of them all and shoots her up in the top 3. Maki got a damn tragic backstory having her childhood be taken away forced to become an assassin having to train her ass off and having to go through a lot of pain in her life being used to kill people, having no say on it. It's hard for her to like people, because of it. Seeing her slowly become happier and having more faith is great to see. Seeing her cry when Kaito's about to get executed not wanting to lose him is one of the saddest moments in the game. Also "do you want to die?" is the best catchprase. 2. Miu - easily the most entertaining and memorable character in this whole game and likely the reason it's rated M. Miu is a fucking delight from the beginning to her tragic end. She got a lot of the best moments(Flashing Gonta, the Keebo scene, asking the rest of the crew to enter the simulator, her inventions) and lines(her great insults and weird "orgasms"?) in the game and is just so unique and fresh from the rest. Her motive for attempting murder is very relatable with everything that happened before and then losing her life, because of it is quite tragic(even if I laugh at what the murder weapon was that killed). Her voice actor did such a great job as her and made her a highlight of a character. 1. Gonta - Gonta is just the kindest and most lovable person of them all. He's just a very sweet, strong naive boy who may not be the smartest, but just wants to protect everyone and be gentleman like. Every moment he brings a smile to my face and he's got some damn good moments to(going super saiyan gokuhara on everybody for his little bug showcase). Than chapter 4 came which really put him on the top of this list. Finding out that he's the killer and him having forgotten it was the hardest thing to accept and how he acted during it all & getting executed was the hardest thing to sit through. Knowing the motive for killing makes it all the more harder as well. This was the blog version of it. Why? Because I can. Thanks for sitting through this long ranking and don't mind leaving your own list. Category:Blog posts